gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy Corduroy/Gallery
Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png S1e1 wendy giving dipper keys.png Headhunters S1e3 line.png S1e3 wendy and dipper holding money.png S1e3 Mabel, It didn't go well....PNG The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 wendy showing her cell.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 talking to wendy.png S1e4 Wendy is thinking.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 mabel spinning on globe 1.png S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png S1e5 secret ladder to roof.png S1e5 wendy going on roof.png S1e5 wendy high five.png S1e5 wendy zip.png S1e5_wendy_hang_3.png S1e5 Later dorks.png S1e5 wendy lands.png S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png S1e5 dipper holding clipboard.png S1e5 wendy smiling.png S1e5 graffiti on water tower.png S1e5 get in the van.png S1e5 thompson explaining rule.png S1e5 friends punching ceiling.png S1e5 behind fence.png S1e5 wendy and dipper looking at dusk 2 dawn.png S1e5 Wendy and Dipper looking at Dusk 2 Dawn.jpg S1e5 wendy looking through window.png S1e5 surveillance camera footage.png S1e5 checking out the store.png S1e5 food fight.png S1e5 soda fountain.png S1e5 dipper and wendy on shelf.png S1e5 Legendary.png S1e5 whats all this about.png S1e5 heard a lady screaming back here.png S1e5_dipper_and_wendy_skeletons.png S1e5 wendy and friends skeletons.png S1e5 behold the body outlines of Ma and Pa.png S1e5 status update.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 01.png S1e5_dipper_wendy_duck.png S1e5 Wendy's reaction to the Lamby Lamby Dance.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 04.png S1e5 thompson dancy pants 08.png S1e5 thompson disintegrating.PNG S1e5 wendy leaning on atm.PNG S1e5 screaming.PNG S1e5 apologizing.jpg S1e5 in the shelf.jpg S1e5 what do they want from us.jpg S1e5 revenge i guess.jpg S1e5 those are teenage things.jpg S1e5 what are you doing.jpg S1e5 relizes something.jpg S1e5 say that last part.jpg Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 Wendy and Dan.jpg S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 wendy pancake.png S1e6 wendy and soos.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png S1e6 manly dan test.png S1e6 facial mask.png S1e6 stan balance.png Double Dipper S1e7_group_setting_up_for_party.png S1e7 wendy blowing up balloons.png S1e7 wendy wait wait.png S1e7 wendy barf silly string.png S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png S1e7_grunkle_stan_annoyed.png S1e7 assigning jobs.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 wendy laughing.png S1e7 dipper fantasy dancing with wendy 1.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 lee and nate can't escape.png S1e7 dipper wendy favorite snack.png S1e7 dipper wendy deciding.png S1e7 dipper sweating.png S1e7 dipper eating popcorn.png S1e7 wendy wants in.png S1e7_dipper_wendy_window_party.png S1e7_wendy_thanks_dipper.png S1e7_wendy_dancing.png S1e7_dipper_approaching_wendy.png S1e7_wenter_robbie.png S1e7_robbie_guitar.png S1e7_Robbie_with_guitar_with_Wendy.PNG S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_dance_robbie.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_robbie_dip_wendy.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_excuse_self.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_wendy_punch_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_fantasy_marry_me_tonight.png S1e7_Robbie_with_Wendy_on_the_couch.PNG S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_on_couch.png S1e7_mabel_urging_dipper.png S1e7_dipper_surprised_by_wendy.png S1e7_dipper_and_wendy_talking.png S1e7_wendy_reveal_secret.png S1e7 Wendy Family Photo.png S1e7_dipper_nickname_realize.png S1e7_pacifica_bathroom.png S1e7_robbie_and_wendy.png S1e7_wendy_end_of_night.png S1e7 Comedy gold!.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 dipper longing.png S1e7 dipper and tyrone forming plan.png S1e7 dipper and wendy laughing.png S1e7_missing_arms.png S1E7 I wonder what happened to Robbies bike.PNG S1E7 this is my chance to make friends.PNG The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9 delicious.png S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png S1e9 does it look swollen.png S1e9_robbie's_teeth_error.png S1e9 robbie with snow cone.png S1e9 wendy accepts robbie.png S1e9 ball bounce.png S1e9 deja vu.png S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 dipper and wendy switch places.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png S1e9 more than anything.png S1e9 wendy balls in face.png S1e9 wendy wins stuffed animal.png S1e9 dipper behind wendy.png S1e9 robbie jealous.png S1e9 best present.png S1e9 you lost me.png S1e9 robbie and wendy apple.png S1e9_dipper_wendy_tunnel_of_love.png S1E9 Will Dipper win.PNG S1E9 Wendy with the duck-panda.PNG S1E9 Dipper getting the ball in the hat.PNG S1E9 Dipper freaking out.PNG Fight Fighters S1e10 wendy and dipper playing.png S1e10 button mashing.png S1e10 enter robbie.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e10 third wheel.png S1e10 wendy hairbrush.png S1e10 mario reference.png S1e10 wendy returns.png S1e10 wendy what happened.png S1e10 wendy kiss.png Summerween S1e12 Dipper sees Wendy with Robbie.png S1e12 wendy robbie dipper.png S1e12 wendy and robbie party.png S1e12 wendy back at mystery shack.png S1e12 left jacket.png S1e12 dipper not trick or treating.png S1e12 off the hook.png S1e12 Robbie and Wendy in van.jpg S1e12 wendy van.png S1e12 robbie's van.png S1e12 robbie van.png S1e12 wendy at the shack.jpg S1e12 wendy looking at dipper.jpg S1e12 the party was lame.jpg S1e12 telling about robbie.jpg S1e12 living.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png S1e12 celebrate pure evil.png Boss Mabel S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1e13 thumbs up.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png S1E13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 looks like Wendy is the only normal one right now.jpg S1e13 Time to prove.PNG S1e13 Time cards 1.PNG S1e13 Hackey sack.PNG S1e13 Friends at work.PNG S1e13 a lot of cleaning.PNG Bottomless Pit! S1E14 Spin the Pig.png S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.jpg S1e14 Spin the pig again!.PNG S1e14 Ready.PNG The Deep End S1E15 Water Balloon Fight.png S1e15 best seat in the house.png S1e15 wendy pose.png S1e15 Wendy and her teenager ways.png S1e15 water balloon!.png S1e15 sup guys.png S1e15 SUCKAH!.png S1e15 poker face.png S1e15 ASSISTANT lifeguard.png S1e15 it's good to be Wendy.png S1e15 skaBOOSH!.png S1e15 pool jail.png S1e15 Wendy at pool jail.png S1e15 best summer.png S1e15 race you to no running sign.png S1e15 hard to say no to that.png S1e15 nother cute wendy.png S1e15 laughing at soos.png S1e15 dipper shushing wendy.png S1e15 oh you two stop being adorable.png S1e15 stolen corncornos.png S1e15 Going to go break rules somehwere else.PNG S1e15 It's up to Wendy.PNG S1e15 Dipper got the job.PNG S1e15 Sneaky about the rulebreaking.PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 wendy sees soos.png S1e16 wendy sees waddles in soos.png S1e16 wendy leaves.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 What did you just say, Dipper?.jpeg S1e17 how many times am i gonna love ya.png S1e17 wendy and dip laugh at mabel.png S1e17 mabel's so cute tho.png S1e17 wendy judging you.png S1e17 this is fun.png S1e17 uh oh robbie.png S1e17 no touchy.png S1e17 Robbie and Wendy.png S1e17 she looks mad.png S1e17 are u kidding me.png S1e17 not sure about this relationship.png S1e17 smooch.png S1e17 wendy headin out with robbie.png S1e17 cute couple.png S1e17 Wendy and Robbie.png S1e17 guys only think of themselves.png S1e17 what is wrong with you!.png S1e17 i don't care about the messages.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e17 wendy thinking wtf.png S1e17 Robbie Singing.png S1e17 Wendy Mad At Dipper.png S1e17 robbie dancing like a dork.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 The theif.PNG S1e19 A mutual bond.PNG S1e19 Gideon break's in.jpg S1e19 Wendy.jpg S1e19 Soos the broom.jpg S1e19 The broom.PNG S1e19 dip and wendy bored.png S1e19 Stan say he will take care of the bat.jpg S1e19 Stan doen't take care of the bat.jpg Gideon Rises S1e20 We'd better.PNG S1e20 wendy leaving?.png S1e20 Saved it.PNG S1e20 wendy hears robbie hollarin.png S1e20 ugh not this guy again.png S1e20 Don't look now....PNG S1e20 I was never here.PNG S1e20 Shooting star goof.PNG Shorts Mabel's Guide to Colors Short10 corduroys flannel.png TV Shorts 2 Short15 Lee i Nate kradną uniformy.PNG Short15 te nastolatki...PNG Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 sleeping wendy.png S2e1 wenddddy.png S2e1 crowd leaving.png s2e1 dip unhappy.png s2e1 crime scene in my mouth.png s2e1 dipper will not be deterred.png s2e1 party hat over a hat.png S2e1 sheepish wendy.png S2e1 distracted.png S2e1 dippers grounded.png S2e1 wendy takes charge.png Into the Bunker S2e2 zombie movie.png S2e2 my face is being eaten a lot.png S2e2 Wendy's new boyfriend.png S2e2 wendy waiting.png S2e2 movies and stuff.png S2e2 all we'll ever be.png S2e2 bra freakout.png S2e2 wendy cycle.png S2e2 better than home.png S2e2 mabel asks dipper.png S2e2 staring up.png S2e2 wendy climbs to the tree.png S2e2 wendy grin.png S2e2 Wendy on the tree.png S2e2_wendy_lean.png S2e2_wendy_bush.png S2e2 tree.png S2e2_pit.png S2e2_wendy_secret.png S2e2 into the bunker.png S2e2_awed.png S2e2_fallout_sign.png S2e2_recently_eaten.png S2e2_wendy_clue.png S2e2_peering_in_hatch.png S2e2 crawling hatch.png S2e2 hatch exit.png S2e2 watch your step.png S2e2 panic.png S2e2 no escape.png S2e2 wendy hat.png S2e2 wendy symbol.png S2e2_made_it.png S2e2_arm_punch.png S2e2_hilarious.png S2e2_shows_letter.png S2e2_robot.png S2e2_in_the_closet.png S2e2_let_us_out.png S2e2 hail hydra.png S2e2_shower.png S2e2_air_blast.png S2e2_red_light.png S2e2_lights_flicker.png S2e2_what_dug_these.png S2e2_holes.png S2e2 screaming.png S2e2_door_pound.png S2e2_it's_coming.png S2e2_tell_me_what.png S2e2_running.png S2e2_dead end.png S2e2_tongue_floor.png S2e2_nerding_out.png S2e2_shoulder.png S2e2_shapeshifter_cage.png S2e2 wendy sees something.png S2e2 lost his notes.png S2e2 reunited.png S2e2 oh no beans.png S2e2 can I have that back?.png S2e2_blink.png S2e2_journal_back.png S2e2 true form.png S2e2_shield.png S2e2_roly_poly.png S2e2_flashlight_throw.png S2e2_takes_the_bait.png S2e2_party_reunited.png S2e2_could_be_shapeshifter.png S2e2 every month dude.png S2e2_ba_wendy.png S2e2_rip_sleeve.png S2e2_bandage.png S2e2_revenge.png S2e2_water_doesn't_work.png S2e2_tongue_journal.png S2e2_takes_wendy.png S2e2_cut_tongue.png S2e2_wendy_sees_water.png S2e2_water_blast.png S2e2_wendy_hit.png S2e2_she_heard_that.png S2e2_journal_grab.png S2e2_wendy_on_top_and_bottom.png S2e2_fighting.png S2e2_punch.png S2e2 wendy vs wendy.png S2e2_kill_her.png S2e2_wink.png S2e2_secret.png S2e2_axe_wendy.png s2e2 danganronpa wendy.png S2e2_rush.png S2e2_it's_over.png S2e2_he_ain't_dead_yet.png S2e2_nightmares.png S2e2 bunker closing.png S2e2_haggard.png S2e2_knew.png S2e2 always knew.png S2e2_she_heard_your_mumblings.png S2e2_wendy_on_log.png S2e2 don't feel itchy.png S2e2_don't_feel_bad.png S2e2_battled_nega_wendy.png S2e2_all's_cool.png S2e2_friends.png S2e2_laughing.png S2e2_movie_night_again.png S2e2 worst tv.png S2e2 never again.png Sock Opera S2e4 gang helping.png S2e4 roll with it.png S2e4 singing group.png S2e4 car unloaded.png S2e4 through soos.png S2e4 bill in car.png S2e4 car window.png S2e4 toots.png S2e4 audience 2.png S2e4 by the by.png S2e4 audience 3.png S2e4 audience 4.png S2e4 sell this.png S2e4 audience dodge.png Soos and the Real Girl S2e5 bye soos wendy.png S2e5 wonder.PNG S2e5 it reminds people of the horrible inevitability of death.png S2e5 BAH!.png S2e5 GAH!.png S2e5 avoid eye contact monthly.png S2e5 literally too dumb to care.png S2e5 you wanna talk about something.png S2e5 wendy and stan's adorable relationship.png S2e5 i'll get your orthopedic.png Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 sitting around.png S2e7 pft who cares.png S2e7 boys are the worst.png S2e7 don't get hung up.png S2e7 maybe i come on too strong.png S2e7 pretend i'm a boy TESTOSTERONE.png S2e7On Stairs.png S2e7 amused wendy.png S2e7 it was perfect.png S2e7 forget about guys.png S2e7 wall symbols.png S2e7 wendy considering.png S2e7 soos dancing.PNG S2e7 wendy stressed.png S2e7 rappers can't just make up words.png S2e7Let's blen up the way !.png S2e7 explain on the way.png S2e7 adorable kids.png S2e7 welcome to his home.png S2e7 truth teeth.png S2e7 no wonder your mind is all psffffh.png S2e7 thats where we're going.png S2e7Soos' Car.png s2e7 trigger and powers.png s2e7 fierce throw.png s2e7 oops.png s2e7 no pet cat.png s2e7 formaldehyde heart.png s2e7 post of ex crush.png s2e7 several timez.png S2e7Gang.png s2e7 eye exhibit.png S2e7 looking around.png s2e7 follow the eyes.png s2e7 staring at you.png s2e7 fireplace passageway.png S2e7 dipper and everybody running.png S2e7 lol soos no.png S2e7 woo girls club.png S2e7 unsure wendy.png S2e7 sheepish mabel.png S2e7 stressed wendy.png S2e7 struggling.png S2e7 fight like a hillbilly.png S2e7 banjo and raccoon.png S2e7 ewww.png S2e7 it's objectively funny.png S2e7 mcg unsure.png S2e7 mabel reassuring.png S2e7 end past.png S2e7 oh mcg.png S2e7 mature junk.png S2e7 c'mon soos!.png Blendin's Game S2e8 wendy swings the cluebat.png The Love God S2E9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.PNG S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 robbie needs a new girl.PNG S2e9 wendy unsure.PNG S2e9 match made.png S2e9 robbie's desk.png S2E9 love photos.png S2e9 mabel the love god.PNG S2e9 how Mabel matchmakes.png S2e9 Mabel frustrated.png S2e9 Wompers has an idea.png S2e9 headscratcher.png S2e9 America's favorite power couple.png S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 great idea.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Thompson sneaking a chip.png S2e9 Wendy rallies the gang.png S2e9 rock on Wendy.png S2e9 all ready to party.png S2e9 Wendy upset.png S2e9 tear her highlights out.png S2e9 Mad Madam Mim.png S2e9 three angry teens.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 storming out.png S2e9 goat and a pig7.png S2e9 goat and a pig8.png Miscellaneous Concept and Production Artwork Joe Pitt Wendy production art.jpg Brigette Barrager Wendy concept sketches1.jpg Brigette Barrager Wendy concept sketches.jpeg Promotional artwork Wendy promo art.jpg S2e7 Sunil Hall poster.jpg SDCC 2014 poster.png Other Screencaps Wendy Word.PNG Eyeball sale.png Opening photo drop new hat.png Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries